Amor hasta la muerte
by Mizuki1255
Summary: Hinata tiene mucho sufrimiento ¿podra resistirlo? / ADVERTENCIA: es mi primer fanfic asi que no me maten si esta horrible


Hola! , soy nueva en esto así que no me maten si les parece horrible, y no garantizo que les guste pero bueno aquí esta :

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amor hasta la muerte<span>**

Una chica de ojos color perla y cabello largo y negro con destellos azulados se encontraba sentada en la cama de su apartamento, ella estaba demacrada, con ojeras, muy delgada y la piel más pálida de lo que habitualmente es. La muerte

siempre me ha perseguido, desde el momento en que nací… eso lo he sabido siempre –Decía la chica mirando un frasco depastillas junto a un vaso de agua – pero… si me quería muerta de una u otra forma… ¿Por qué no me mato antes y

así me ahorraba todo el sufrimiento?... mi padre me odia y se avergüenza de mí y me lo recuerda cada vez que puede, hasta he llegado a odiarme a mí misma, porque no soy buena para dirigir la empresa, nunca lo he sido, porque soy una

tonta y me he dejado engañar por una felicidad que tal vez nunca tuve, pero sobre todo me odio por no hacer esto antes, aunque una parte de mi dice que debo seguir, que esto está mal … pero ¿ es tan malo el ser débil en una situación

así?... no lo sé…solo sé que ya me canse de sufrir, ya me canse de esperar a que mi príncipe azul para que me saque de este castillo de soledad, ya me canse de las mentiras… ya me case de todo… -dicho esto la chica se tomo todo el frasco

y lo paso con el agua que tenia, de pronto comenzó a recordar cómo fue que termino haciendo esto.

**Flash back**

_Hinata Hyuga, iba directo al departamento de su novio Sasuke Uchiha, ella había se había ido de viaje al campo para relajarse un poco, __su novio no la pudo acompañar puesto que su trabajo se lo impedía, pero había regresado dos días antes y quería darle _

_una sorpresa, __cuando llego ahí iba a sacar las llaves que él le había dado, pero la puerta estaba abierta lo cual la extraño un poco, aunque no le __tomo importancia, silenciosamente entro y se fue directo al cuarto de Sasuke, pero lo que vio no era _

_exactamente lo que esperaba ver, __estaba Sasuke junto a una chica de pelo negro que no conocía, ambos cubiertos solamente por una frazada, tanta fue su sorpresa que __soltó las llaves del departamento y se fue corriendo de ahí._

_Al día siguiente Sasuke vio al cuerpo que estaba a su lado y no era precisamente Hinata, en seguida se vistió y cuestiono a la chica, esta __le explico todo y se fue, al parecer se había emborrachado y al ver a la chica de cabello negro la confundió con Hinata, _

_la culpa lo __consumía vivo pero se sintió morir cuando encontró las llaves que le dio a su novia el piso de su habitación, trato de llamarla pero no __contestaba, fue a su departamento pero nadie le abría, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería darle un poco de _

_tiempo ._

_Desde ese día Hinata no salió de su departamento, dejo de comer y casi no dormía, solo lloraba, paso una semana y fue ahí cuando __decidió que quería terminar con todo su sufrimiento ahí… y ahora._

**Fin de flash back**

Pronto sus ojos le fueron pesando cada vez más y entonces justo antes de que los cierre dijo en un susurro – adiós Sasuke- y entonces lo cerro y todo se volvió borroso. Sasuke había esperado demasiado, necesitaba hablar con ella,

explicarle lo que paso , entro a la fuerza a su departamento, en la mesa se encontraba una carta para él, con un poco de miedo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Si estás leyendo esto lo más probable es que este muerta, te escribo para decirte algo que seguro ya sabes, te vi aquel día con aquella _

_chica, tenía ya mucho sufrimiento guardado, pero esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no pude aguantar más y decidí ir por el _

_camino de los cobardes y acabar con todo esto, no te odio si es lo que crees, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo , y no te sientas _

_culpable por mi muerte, que la única culpable soy yo, siento que todo acabe de esta forma pero así lo quise yo, se que debes tener una _

_buena explicación para lo que hiciste, te conozco y sé que no me harías eso sin motivo alguno, pero como ya te dije, tenía mucho _

_sufrimiento guardado y no pude soportarlo más, perdóname por ser tan débil. También te escribo porque quiero pedir algo: nunca me _

_olvides, recuérdame, pero no me recuerdes como la loca que se mato por depresión, recuérdame como la persona que te amo hasta la _

_muerte, porque yo nuca deje ni dejare de amarte, aun en la muerte._

_Hinata Hyuga_

Después de leer esto fue directo a la habitación de su novia y vio al cuerpo sin vida de su novia, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, había llegado demasiado _tarde._

* * *

><p>Si ya llegaste hasta aquí y no me has maldecido gracias! Pero si ahora me odias por perder tu tiempo leyendo esto lo siento mucho! Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Feo, horrible, como para odiarme, o tal vez… un no estuvo mal ? mmm… tal vez<p>


End file.
